


Date Night

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buck Nasty - Freeform, Cute, Dash of, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stori Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: My lil baby wanted a romantic new boyfriend Bucky with a dash of sexy time.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) This is 952/30,000

“You promise you don’t think I’m too old-fashioned?”

You assured Bucky for the umpteenth time that you liked the way he held doors, gave you flowers, and wrote you letters. And that was just a few of the things he did that you loved. He was clearly nervous about today. It was your fourth date and he had something special planned.

He took you to dinner and then the drive-in and it was just so sweet. He made sure you had snacks and didn’t stop holding your hand all night. Truth be told, you were a little anxious yourself. You understood why he wanted to go slow but you couldn’t help that every time you looked at him you wanted to swallow him whole. He was so handsome and strong and every time you closed your eyes you imagined what it would be like to have those lips all over you.

You were so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t noticed the car stop. He had parked at the edge of a ravine looking over the ocean. He was already at your door getting you out. He took your hand leading you to sit on the hood of the car. “Look at the stars doll”

Being from the city it was rare to see more than just a few stars in the sky. Bucky made sure to drive far enough from the light pollution that you could see every bright ball of gas the sky had to offer. It reminded him of a simpler time, a quieter time. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the intimacy. He joined you on the hood of the car and laid his head on your shoulder.

“Doll can I kiss you?” Bucky asked.

You nodded furiously without a passing thought. He placed a chaste kiss to your lips. They were soft but firm just like you imagined. You tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. Before you could be upset at the loss of contact he kissed your neck. Then lower and lower. When he reached your breast you began to unbutton your blouse, “Did I ever tell you how much I love this skirt?” He asked as his hands slide up your thighs. He kisses your stomach next and it tickles and makes you hot and it’s perfect. “What do you say doll? Gonna let me make love to you under the stars?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm lonely over there


End file.
